


hallucinogen

by ticoyuu



Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Sci-Fi, a lesbian and a gay with 1 braincell between them get high and make out, a questionably fun time is had, broship, lesbian/gay solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: Lesbian/gay solidarity, LSD, and tax evasion. Ride or die, bro.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573129
Kudos: 1





	hallucinogen

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the barrage of original content, ive been digging up a bunch of my old worlds as of late.. its all sci-fi multiverse/parallel world shit bc ofc it is KFJDJJD 
> 
> anyway please enjoy this les/gay broship with half a braincell between them
> 
> cw: recreational drug use

“Hey, Halle—” Lucienne says, tone half-dreamy, one day, completely out of the blue. “Last world I was in was like the one I was born in-”

Hallelujah gives a nonverbal grunt of acknowledgement, and presses her cheek against the floor instead of her chin to look at him.

“-and I got to try an acid trip.”

“What,” she says, sitting straight up and narrowly avoiding unbalancing right onto Luci, lying on his back on the floor facing the other way.

“And.. and you didn’t invite me??” Halle gasps, all theatrics and drama. “I can’t believe this. Ride or die is cancelled. Betrayal!” She flips her hair and covers her eyes with a hand. “I’m so hurt.”

Luci gives her a blank look, but replies good-naturedly, “I left its door open, wanna check it out?”

At that, Halle rolls onto her knees and springs up in one quick motion. Luci blinks up at her from the floor, questioning.

“Bust a move, cap’n,” she states.

“Shouldn’t've mentioned it,” he grumbles.

Luci takes the offered hand and pulls himself up off the floor anyway.

——  
“You know-” Halle starts as their data reconfigures on the other side of Luci’s dimensional gate, only to pause mid-sentence, hunching down in a squat as her vision starts to get less spinny and more normal.

In world gating, particles are disassembled on one side, osmosis through the dimensional walls, and reform once through. Miniscule bits could get lost, though, and reformations were rarely total. The data loss was negligible and the body could easily regenerate, but Halle would be damned if it didn’t come with some completely wack motion sickness.

Luci, for his part, rubs her back comfortingly. As a kid he’d been a total adrenaline junkie; he’d had an iron stomach to start with— and that had increased to nigh-invulnerability to motion sickness after so long in the Er Raian world’s zero gravity.

“I’ve heard motion sickness is a thing people lose with age,” he converses amicably, between rubs.

Halle squints at him in distinct displeasure, but otherwise doesn’t move, one knee on the ground and a hand firmly planted on the other . “Our aging froze ages ago— hrmff.”

Luci just hums the while, pleasantly; noncommittal. A minute or so passes and eventually, moving slowly, Halle stands— more or less recovered— and makes a face at her friend.

“This is why nobody wants to marry you,” she huffs at him. “Sadist.”

He mirrors the same bottom lip-jutting scowl back at her. “Thanks, you too!” he chirps, sounding entirely too bright and cheery for that kind of face.

Halle groans and shoves her hands in her pockets. “Let’s go then, already.”  
—

“You know what,” Halle mumbles an hour into their trip, Luci’s two friends— and acid providers— from this world flopped with them on the rug. The walls are doing lamaze breathing exercises and it’s the funniest thing she’s ever seen.

“What?? What, chicken butt?” One of them, Sen, rolls onto their elbows and tries not to laugh like a madman at their own lame-ass joke.

The other world native, Hector, casually shoves the flat of his bare foot in Sen’s face.

Sen presses a wet lick to Hector’s toes and gets an actual horse kick this time for their trouble. “So meeaan,” they whine, hands clamped over their nose, and draws their legs in to lie around like a fetus.

“Chicken ass is a delicacy in some places,” Hector interjects.

Luci hums and quips, “Your ass is a delicacy,” and Halle and Sen simultaneously burst out laughing.

“This skinny twink?” the latter wheezes, and slaps Hector’s ass before speed-crawling away from the vengeful kick. “Was expecting it,” they offer— very self-satisfied— by way of completely unnecessary explanation.

“Hohoo, that’s pretty gay,” Halle comments. “Nice.”  
—-

Four hours in and Luci is in fully engaged storyteller mode. He’s sitting up, legs crossed, the other three arranged in various positions around him like it’s storytime in the kid section at the library.

He gives a dramatic hand wave and accompanies the gesture with a story-relevant, timed whistle. He’s always the most physically expressive when not sober, Halle thinks fondly, squinting at him in cat-like affection.

“And then, like…” he suddenly trails off, head cocked to the side and hand still suspended in the air mid-sweep.

Sen looks up at him, curious about the pause.

“Gun-tan’s talking to me,” he explains, like he’s telling someone he’s on the phone, talk to you later.

Halle cocks her head. “Oh? He have any celestial insight or something?”

Luci puts his palm towards her, fingers up. “Shh, not your turn.”

“You guys get the hearing things type of trip, I guess?” Hector comments. Sen headbutts him in the shoulder.

“Don’t be rude,” they admonish.

“How is that rude??” the other bickers back, and Luci frowns at the pair.

“Gun-tan’s very real,” he says, completely serious.

“Yeah!” Halle chimes in, “he saved Luci. Like, in that world with the aliens…ooor uh… somethin’ like that…”

She trails off thoughtfully. “Luci, Gunjou’s like, a spirit or something, you said? Metal or something.”

“Metal or something,” Luci agrees conversationally. “Er Raian-forged. Dunno how it all works specifically.”

A moment later he adds like an afterthought, “Ciel probably knows but I don’t.”

Bolting straight upright, Halle slams her palm down in the plush rug near Luci’s socked foot. In her LSD-enhanced vision, it appears to bounce in waves with the impact and she almost chokes on a laugh before swallowing it.

“See,” she gasps, “I told you we should go beat up that god-lite jerkass already-”

Luci cuts in, eyes narrowed. “Ve. Toed.”

Sen observes this back-and-forth with the fascinated focus of an animal behavior researcher. They turn to Hector. “So, the fantasy type, you think?”

“Yeah,” he agrees with a nod, gaze also fixed on the pair of world-travelers, “For real.”

—-  
It’s been a full eight or so hours since they’d started, and while intoxication was still a flying laugh and a half, one of the side effects of being essentially foreign virus data as far as the Ciel Triangulum AI was concerned meant that— in addition to being forever transient— their bodies like to revert to a ‘natural state’ much quicker than usual in an attempt to maintain equilibrium through constant particle rejection.

Handy for colds and injuries and the like, but not so fun for trying to enjoy being high or drunk. Hector and Sen had gone back to their shared apartment around nine o’clock, under the watchful eye of this week’s designated driver among their group.

Now alone, the two hit a quiet moment of down-time lull, mostly back to sober and already missing the taste of psychedelica.

“Hah, neither of us can get married. Settle down, have a life, or whatever people do.” Halle comments completely without context, out of the blue and a little mournfully. Her blue eyes are fixed on the lazily rotating ceiling fan.

“Fucking can,” Luci argues, either missing the point or purposely diverting it, “so could get a guy.”

Halle squints, then exhales, long and sounding slightly tired. “Buddy, you’re missing the point, Ciel bullshit an’ all?”

He huffs, turns his nose up theatrically, and exaggeratedly harrumphs again. “Well, like, we could get platonic friend married or something. Like for tax evasion and stuff.”

Stopping mid-sentence, Luci tilts his chin back down, “Ciel doesn’t do taxes?? Does he..?,” and looks expectantly at Halle for the follow-up, who shrugs, not sure if she’s in the right headspace for Luci’s comedy icebreakers.

“You’d know better than me,” her eyebrows furrow and a moment later she just goes with it, dives in full-on and exclaims vindictively, “—well, he fuckin’ should! Interuniversal taxes sound like a bitch of a concept.”

Luci snorts, amused.

“But like.. anyway, friend married sounds good, forever single but at least we can be displaced world-hoppers with tax benefits,” Halle grouses, making and holding eye contact with the other, who hops half-upright and trundles over on his knees, studying her with a noncommittal expression.

“..Thanks,” Halle mutters, feeling warm and comfortably affectionate, then breaks into a grin. “Friend married might actually be tolerable half the time, with your sense of humor.”

“Try me then, you stupid gay,” Luci offers agreeably, and unceremoniously plops himself over her midsection in a straddle. He grabs Halle’s face in both hands and she sits up, all strong abs and fierceness, and meets him halfway despite the total surprise. He settles smoothly in her lap, legs around her waist to either side.

The kiss is open-mouthed and sloppy, bold and competitive, like the two and their friendship. Luci tries an experimental moan into his friend’s mouth when she goes straight for tongue with teeth nipping at his lip, and Halle brings her hands up to twist and tug at his soft ginger locks.

Luci kisses with his eyes lidded and half closed and Halle with hers all the way, and his arms come up to wind loosely around her neck just as Halle’s hands slide disjointedly from the back of his head, tracing over his shoulder blades and settling locked around his waist.

A moment later, they break apart. Halle flops back down, saliva slick and shiny on her lips and horizontal on the rug with Luci still on top of her like a ragdoll.

“Halle, that was weird, this is too straight, I’m uncomfortable,” he complains, wiping his mouth on Halle’s shirt sleeve and rolling off of her without preamble.

“Yeah, mood, that was awkward as hell,” she affirms, looking faintly perturbed.

“You’re pretty great though, for someone who likes dick,” Halle concedes a moment later, and Luci smiles back with eyes crinkling at the corners and full of sincerity.

“Thanks,” he says without further quip, “same to you.”

They laze around, back to quiet stillness and the moment— if there was one— passes. Luci rolls a couple more feet away, then reverses and rolls back towards her, try-before-you-buy ‘friend makeout’ already in the past and forgotten.

“Wow,” he murmurs, apparently not completely sobered, but very much entertained. “If I spin it’s like a rollercoaster going the other way at the same time.”

Halle kicks what she can reach without major movement— the back of his calf— lightly from where she’d laid out on the floor, posture relaxed and vaguely amoeba-like. “That’s nsfw, shut up.”

Luci stops mid-roll and flops back over to lie on his back. “Rollercoasters,” he muses, all thoughtful and amicable, “the Big Ben, parkour, bungie jumping, Eiffel Tower, shark diving, California Screamin’, uuuuhmm—”

A whimper interrupts his listing of high places and adrenaline junkie pastimes and Luci stops, craning his neck over over in curious anticipation.

“Homophobiaaa,” Halle wails dramatically. “Lesbian oppressooor..!”

In return Luci nods seriously, but with lips quirked up in fond humor. “Friend marriage divorce it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> sen and hector arent(?) dating(?) we just dont Know..... at least, for this timeline /THONKING
> 
> this is rly self indulgent multiverse stuff tbh, theres some humor bits but most of it is actually p depressing and hard mecha KDJDJB
> 
> not sure if i should tag by chara names? i plan to stick em all in the same collection and theres at least four self contained worlds in there h.. not even counting the in between ones like this..
> 
> as always pls feel free to chat me up @/geckcellent on twitter or in comments or whatever owo!


End file.
